User talk:Admiral Caon
RE: Dragon Brothers Hey, dude; thanks for adding to the Dragon Brothers article. But there's a problem with the section on the boarding the of the Harbringer; it's too detailed for the Chapter page; if you want to go into that much detail, you should make a separate article and link to it from the Chapter page. I'll leave it up for now, so you can do stuff with it, but it has to change. Jochannon (talk) 13:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't say it's impossible, but I wouldn't advise it. The Blood Ravens have something of a reputation that might make the High Lords think twice about using their gene-seed to make a new Chapter. Aside from that I feel like people try to link their chapters to major Chapters a little too often. It usually comes off as an attempt to make the Chapter seem more important by association with a well known canon element rather than trying to make them stand out on their own. Anyway, long time no see. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:54, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The Dark Angels are fine, there are plenty of Unforgiven Chapters on this site, though are you sure you want their baggage? Also I'm good. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:55, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I would suggest avoiding mixed Gene-seed Chapters. Though if you are asking whether it would be ok to make a Raven Guard Successor then yes. Of the 9 1st Founding Chapters we only have rules against successors for the Space Wolves and the Salamanders. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) I would ask Necrus about that. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 18:42, August 4, 2015 (UTC) What is wrong with the templates? And how do you plan to go about fixing said problems? — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 09:29, August 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm not really offended. Well if you say you have experience with templates, go ahead and fix them. It's just that there's been plenty of users in the past who didn't have skill with them, but still went ahead and attempted to fix them anyway (usually making the issues worse). — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:43, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Please don't touch templates if you don't know what you are doing. --Remos talk 08:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I dare to disgree. You can't change the meaning of } or you'll mess up all infoboxes that are on pages at the moment. Secondly, you don't actually need "Primarch" row for the chapter infobox because only 1st (and 2nd perhaps) Founding chapters do have a primarch and you are not allowed to write about them on this Wiki. Most of our articles are chapters, I'd hate to start fixing articles with that particular infobox... --Remos talk 10:07, August 7, 2015 (UTC) They? Who are this mythic group of them who regularly check templates? No, you messed that template, even if it was quite a minor thing you still did. Tons of people come here create that one article, whatever it may be, then quit and never come back here again. And I mean it. Never. So if you must change the templates, please make it so that the existing ones will not change a bit nor their content get removed or empty rows will show up or you mix rows and titles. Or if you do, you start to fix all existing articles that make use of that particular template and finish that job before I need to say a thing about it. Also. Good job with the character template, much better now. --Remos talk 10:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) No it wasn't, I have always thought that the character template is a bit incomplete. Again, no, neither do I. But I think it is my duty, as an administrator, to preserve those articles that have been written and do not break any of our policies. Templates are ment to be stabile. I don't like the idea that articles get quality issues because someone else messes with templates. I have seen that before on here and on other Wikis and it really pisses me off. If you plan to edit templates, you need to make sure it is compatible with existing ones or then you just start long and painfull editing with them. --Remos talk 10:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) I recently wrote a post on our forum about how I'm about to enforce our image policy in future as no one gives a shite about it. Adding images without categories and/or licensing is spamming, and in excess vandalism. I'm not really so eager to ban anyone because of it as I might seem on the thread but nonetheless I'll just delete all images that are uploaded without license and/or category so I don't need to wade through them again. --Remos talk 14:05, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Knights of Redemption Artwork KoR SP.jpg|Knights of Redemption shoulder pauldron KoR Astartes.png|Knights of Redemption Astartes - updated